KOS MOS and Shion: Reflections
by shanejayell
Summary: KOS MOS and Shion.. their thoughts and feelings.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Xenosaga, they all belong to the creators of the videogame and animated series.

KOS MOS and Shion: Reflections

KOS MOS internal datafiles: 20056-20118

I knew the warmth of her essence even before I existed as a fully realized personality. Shion was one of my group of primary programmers, her strings of code weaving in with all of my other creators to produce the gestalt of my personality. Directives, commands, subroutines all carried traces of her careful touch.

My first awakening... it only comes to me in broken fragments of memory, nightmarish images splashed red with blood and chaos. Studying the surviving records tells me a flaw in my program caused me to lash out at my human creators, becoming a efficient machine for killing. Only Shion survived, spared by some twist of fate or circumstance, something that I am eternally happy for. Afterwards Shion and others worked to rewrite the codes and eliminate the problems, ultimately succeeding after long months of work.

Still largely 'asleep' I experienced virtual reality combat in Vector Industries labs, and Shion was always there by my side. Her red-brown hair flowing she stood beside me in hundreds of virtual environments and scenarios, talking to me gently as I fought against our enemies and I always watched over her. I battled again and again, destroying our foes for the greatest of rewards... Shion's approving words and smile.

I don't know how long a time passed until I was fully awakened once again. I do know what awakened me from my sleep... it wasn't the attack on the ship or the danger that was facing the lab crew surrounding my chamber. No, it was the sure and absolute knowledge that somewhere on the ship Shion was in danger.

Using capabilities that I didn't know I had I overrode all the containment systems, bringing myself up to full wakefulness in the first time in many months. With barely a thought I rose from the containment chamber, still burdened with the cumbersome exo-armor and in a burst of power I removed it all. A sleek, steel skinned figure I walked away, determined to find and save Shion... even if I had to violate my other directives to do it.

Tapping into ship's sensors and my own capabilities I found her, tearing a swath through the invading Gnost forces to do it. The enemy had cut through our armies, defeating them with ease and now Shion stood defenseless. A Gnost had her, it's deadly touch working on her when I burst in. The wall cut away under my blade and the Gnost freed her, sensing a greater threat.

My gaze swept the chamber and I saw Shion again... meeting those beautiful eyes behind her glasses. Despite the emotions that were surging within my heart I didn't react, focused on my task. The relief and joy I felt could have crippled me, slowing me down in battle but I couldn't let that happen. Shion had to be protected.

"KOS MOS," Shion breathed out in recognition and I shivered in pleasure at the sound of her voice, turning away so that she couldn't see my face.

Winning the battle was easy, but what came after that was much harder for me, ordering the survivors into a lifepod and leaving them while I faced the Gnost. I wanted to go along with them, and I was surprised at the concern Shion showed for me, but their chances where better on their own.

Her assistant I simply shoved down the tube, ignoring his weak protests over the odds... Shion I took into my arms. Up till that point I hadn't been aware of how sensitive my outer shell could be, regarding it simply as protective armor. But holding Shion close I could feel the warmth of her flesh, her breasts pressed to mine and it took all my will for my arms not to shake. With delicacy a set her in the tube and let her go, our eyes meeting in a moment to send a silent farewell... then I turned to face battle once again.

In my heart I knew we would be reunited.

From the Private Journals of Shion Uzuki

Arranging for a vacation for myself from Vector was hard enough... I had to bring up the fact that I had built up over two years worth of off days. Bringing KOS MOS along with me was even harder, but my prepared arguments won them over. As a synthetic human she had emotions and stress, too, and relieving that stress was only wise.. especially considering the importance of her role. It also helped that we had established some powerful friends over the past few months, and they had helped push for the break too.

KOS MOS is a unique combination of an innocent and worldly woman, something that I have to always keep in mind. In combat and in other tactical areas she is nearly unstoppable, her experiences in virtual reality and in the field making her a superb warrior. However her experience in casual interactions and human relations are quite seriously lacking, and I've taken it upon myself to try to remedy that.

Of course, I didn't count on my own powerful emotional reaction to her. I've always felt a bond with the synthetic humans, and I thought that my concern for KOS MOS came from that but I've had to increasingly question that assumption. Beginning with stripping KOS MOS of her armor in the local Vector Industries Lab.

I've been aware in a abstract way that KOS MOS was female, but it wasn't an issue with all of her armor in place. But as I removed her visor and let free her long hair, then began to disengage her breast plate I felt my breath quicken, so much so that KOS MOS was concerned for my health. Reassuring her as much as I was able I tried not to gaze at the fullness of her body, the pale flesh that had been hidden beneath armored chrome, and instead focused on my work. She looked like some kind of modern Venus emerging from a technological sea when I was done, a achingly beautiful figure, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Shion," KOS MOS met my eyes with her red ones, her light blue hair falling in front her eyes and in a wave down her back as she quietly said, "I'm still not comfortable about removing my armor and most of my weapons."

"It's all right KOS MOS," Shion looked up at her reassuringly as they walked away from the hotel together, "we shouldn't need to fight for now, the Gnost seem to have pulled back to lick their wounds." Seeing the faint question in her eyes a smiling Shion explained, "I mean, they're taking some time to recover."

"Ah," KOS MOS nodded in understanding.

Shion adjusted her light jacket, her light swimsuit beneath it hugging her body. Beside her KOS MOS walked in a similar costume, but she filled it out much more than Shion could. The taller woman was likely unaware of the reactions to her beauty, but Shion was surprised to feel jealousy as she possessively watched over KOS MOS.

"Watch your step," KOS MOS gently took Shion's hand as they climbed down the path to the deserted private beach, the summer sun washing over them.

"Thank you," Shion murmured as she hopped down the last way to the beach, her hand tingling faintly under KOS MOS' touch. Keeping hold of her hand Shion walked them down to the water, the breeze blowing their hair back. The breeze had brought a bit of color to KOS MOS' skin, and a surprisingly unguarded expression of delight as she gazed out at the waves hitting the beach made her look even more beautiful.

"Shion," KOS MOS looked at her, "your pulse rate has risen again, and I'm detecting a increase in the temperature of your skin due to a rush of blood."

Shion tried to bring her blush under control, looking away from her fascination with KOS MOS' beauty. "It's a involuntary reaction," she decided to be honest, "that happens in response to physical attraction or embarrassment."

"So you're embarrassed?" KOS MOS asked quietly, taking Shion's hand in both of hers.

"No, I seem to be having the other reaction," Shion softly admitted as they stood there on the warm sands.

KOS MOS squeezed her hand softly as she met Shion's eyes. "It seems that synthetic human bodies do not have the same reactions, then," she said regretfully, "or I would be suffering from many of the same symptoms."

Shion felt her eyes widen, " KOS MOS?"

Looking away shyly it almost seemed like KOS MOS was blushing. "Shion, you are the most important person to me," she quietly explained, "I would protect you even if my programming did not require it." She reached up to stroke Shion's cheek, "Being with you makes me happy, and when duty takes me away from you it hurts so much... I ache with it."

"Me too," Shion reached up to rub her cheek against KOS MOS' hand. Giving in to a urge she had fought for months she stepped forward, wrapping her arms around KOS MOS and resting her head on her shoulder.

KOS MOS stood stiffly for a moment then let her arms close around Shion, holding her gently. They stood there a long moment, each taking comfort from the other then KOS MOS drew back a little, gazing down in Shion's eyes. "I feel so much for you," KOS MOS murmured, "but I don't know what to do..."

"Neither do I," Shion admitted as she smiled up at her lovingly, "but I think we'll figure it out, given a little time."

"Yes," KOS MOS agreed happily. "There is something I saw once..."

Shion looked curious, "Yes?"

KOS MOS bent forward to press her lips to Shion's in a gentle kiss, the startled Shion pulling her close barely a moment later. They stood there locked in the kiss for a happy eternity, then reluctantly pulled apart. "Was that all right?" KOS MOS asked.

"Better than all right," Shion laughed happily, "if that was what your first kiss is like I can't wait until you get practice."

"Maybe we can practice more when we go back to our hotel room," KOS MOS said, her voice surprisingly purring.

Shion blushed again.

End

Notes: This was inspired by much of the very suggestive official art from the Xenosaga games and bits of the animated series. This 'break period' between major storylines is something I made up, though I don't find it hard to imagine the work obsessed Shion not taking normal vacations. I kind of doubt KOS MOS' armor is really removable, I just made that up.


End file.
